Memories of the Lost Sector
by Bamimilyt6
Summary: Sequel to Recommission Mission. While exploring their new and improved tree house, Sector Z finds a room full of things from the old days that bring back many, many memories. But who could've possibly found all these items to put in their tree house in the first place? 0.2/0.3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This a sequel to my other story, Recommission Mission, which tells the story of how Sector Z gets recommissioned! I highly recommend that you go read that before you read this story.  
I really hope you enjoy the story! :D  
~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

" _Sector Z had finally returned, after all those years. The best of the best was back. And this time, they weren't going back down."_

It had been two months since Sector Z had been recommissioned. All of the KND operatives as well as their enemies knew they had been, too. A lot of tyrants were restless; they refused to stop their attacks against the sector until it had once again fallen. The Teens had even tried to reclaim their headquarters in the mansion. However, they often overlooked the fact that they really were the best of best, and their small attacks were hardly anything.

"Are you almost done with that new security system, Constance?" Bruce, the leader of Sector Z, asked, walking up to the 2x4 Technology Officer. She was fiddling with some new gadget that would help keep out the troublesome villains.

"Almost," Constance replied. All of the sudden, there was a satisfying _bzzt_ that came from the gadget, which caused Constance to give a victorious smile. She attached it to the panel of the power core. "There, that should keep them out, at least for a while," she stated.

All of the sudden, there was a scream, and then a crash, causing both of the operatives to jump. They ran from outside the power core to the main den. The couch was moved several feet from its original place, and Ashley was on the couch, still clenching onto it for dear life, as she was on it when it moved. Lenny at the top of the staircase that lead to their rooms, stifling laughter, while David lay beside the couch, with Lenny's helmet in one hand and his spear in the other. Once Lenny spotted Bruce and Constance he immediately stopped laughing, though that didn't stop an amused grin from creeping onto his face.

Bruce didn't even have to ask what happened, because a slightly dazed David stood up and said, "Lenny dared me to slide down the railing on my spear!" He grabbed onto the couch, as he was still dizzy from his collision with it.

"Nobody got hurt," Lenny said innocently, walking down the stairs. "Nothing's broken either."

"Yeah, all my bones are still connected the way they're suppose to be," David huffed, dropping Lenny's helmet and kicking it over to him.

Ashley had finally stopped breathing heavily. She flipped off the back side of the couch, landing rather gracefully. She walked up to David and swatted him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he cried.

" _That's_ for nearly giving me a heart attack," she said.

Ashley then walked over to Lenny, who was trying to stifle his laughter again, and did the same thing to him. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"And _that's_ for daring him to do it," she stated.

"Guys, enough!" Bruce exclaimed. The three operatives turned to him. "Constance finally finished that new security system. We won't be getting anymore unexpected visitors," he stated.

"Finally. We can get some peace around here," David stated.

"Or at least no villains," Ashley said bluntly.

"Hey! We could explore the tree house. I'm pretty sure the only places we know exists are our rooms, the den, the power core, mission control, the kitchen, and the bathroom," Lenny suggested.

"That's… actually not a bad idea," Constance said.

"Do I usually come up with bad ideas?" Lenny asked.

"How about the one where you dared me to go down the railing on my spear?" David replied. "I'm surprised it didn't break," he added.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Constance called out to rest of her sector. She stood in front of a metal door that had the signature Sector Z logo on it. "Come look at this!"

Bruce, David, Ashley, and Lenny all came from their respective searching places to Constance. The metal door in front of them was rather perplexing. There was no handle or keypad, and it didn't open automatically, so how were they suppose to get in?

All of the sudden, Lenny's helmet was sent flying off his head. The Z logo on the door disappeared, and the boy's helmet flew right through the opening. Once the Z logo once again appeared, the metal door began to slowly open.

They were not prepared for what they saw. At all.

There were displays of all kinds around them. Weapons, pictures, papers… Each display was accompanied with one of five different colors of paint: black, dark red, plain red, blue, and military green. Each color was shown on the clothing of the five operatives. Bruce had on a black hoodie, David wore a dark red sweater, Ashley wore a red t-shirt, Lenny had on a blue tee, and Constance wore a military green sweater.

"What is all this?" Ashley asked, being the first to walk in the room. She saw a red display that had a navy blue umbrella on it. "Hey! This was my first umbrella sword!" she exclaimed. "I thought I lost this in training…"

Bruce saw a black and blue display that had a broken frisbee on it. "And this is the frisbee I hit Lenny with when we met in first grade," he said.

"You hit me with that on purpose?!" Lenny exclaimed. He was trying to look for his helmet.

This caused Bruce to give a small smirk. "Possibly."

"It tells a story," Constance said, examining the room. "Our story. Look, it starts with early parts of our lives. Training, meeting each other… Maybe at the end of the room is our delightfulization.

"So this is a room of our pre-delightfulization days," David concluded.

"It's like… a room full of memories," Ashley said, looking around the large room full of displays.


	2. Chapter 2

They decided to start from the beginning.

The very first display had both black on dark red on it, meaning it belonged to both Bruce and David. It was a college of pictures, starting with two women. One was a rather tall brunette while the other was short and blonde. Both women were wearing a cap and gown and held a diploma. "Right, our moms knew each other since college," David muttered to himself as his eyes went to the rest of the pictures. Pictures of David and Bruce as babies, both of them playing together as toddlers, and their first day of kindergarten.

"So you guys have known each other for a long time, huh?" Ashley said.

"Practically all our lives," Bruce replied.

"And yet," Lenny said, walking up to the next display, which was black and blue, "you met me by hitting me with a frisbee."

"I thought you were playing our game," Bruce said, sporting an amused grin.

Lenny was unconvinced. "You hit me in the back of the head," he said.

"Oops?"

Next, there was a blue and red display. On it was basketball. "Aha!" Ashley exclaimed, clearly remembering the memory that came with it. "When _I_ met Lenny, I beat him in a game of one on one in second grade."

 _Summer was nearing in Oregon, which meant the intensity of school (at least for elementary school kids) was toning down. Ashley, who had moved to the Trails Elementary area a few days prior, was on the basketball court, shooting baskets alone. Everyone had their friends that they always stuck with and they weren't really too keen on letting a new member in so soon._

" _Hey, you're the new kid," an African American boy named Lenny said as he walked up to her._

" _Yeah, thanks for pointing that out," she said, turning to him while dribbling the basketball. "Don't you have your own little friend group you're always with, anyways?"_

" _Yeah, but they were all sent on a… You know what, I think they all just decided to stay home today," he replied._ She doesn't know about the KND _, he reminded himself. He watched as she made another basket. "You know you're pretty good at basketball."_

" _Thanks," she said, chest-passing the basketball to him, which to her surprise he caught. "You know, you have pretty good reflexes."_

" _Yeah, guess I do," he answered. "Since my friends aren't here, wanna play one on one?"_

" _Sure," she said. "Each basket is one point. First to seven wins."_

" _You know that's not how actual basketball works, right?" he asked._

" _Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd let you have somewhat of a fair chance." Ashley flashes Lenny a smirk._

 _By the end of recess that day, the game was over, as Ashley had won 7-2. As all the students were walking back inside the building, Lenny asked, "Hey, do you want to use your skills somewhere else?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You see, I'm apart of this organization -" he lowered his voice "- the Kids Next Door. We stop adults from being controlling to kids. We could really use someone like you in our sector."_

" _Wait… what? What do you mean 'we'?" she asked._

" _Oh, me and my friends. Me, Bruce, David, and Constance form a sector called Sector Z. Sectors are teams that kids from certain areas form… Anyways, I can ask to have you in training this summer."_

" _Training? There's training for this thing?"_

" _Well, yeah. They have to know you're capable to join. They're not just going to take my word for it."_

 _Ashley thought for a minute. Just before the two separated to go into their different classrooms, she simply just said, "I'm in."_

"You didn't beat me by that much," Lenny stated, hardly even glancing at the basketball.

"I beat you by five points," Ashley said. "Fair and square."

"Whatever, let's just move on. . . ," Lenny muttered. He led his sector to the next display.

The display had all five of the colors on it. On it was a another picture collage. The first picture showed Lenny and Constance, both about six, next to an older operative who looked about eleven. In the next picture, the older operative was gone and replaced by Bruce. After that, David was added in the picture as well. The last picture was taped together with see-through tape, for it had been lost and torn. It was the first picture of the current Sector Z, taken when they were all in the third grade. They were all lined up according to their numbuh… Bruce was first, and still the shortest, followed by David, who was still the tallest. Next was Ashley, and then Lenny, and then lastly, Constance. They were all genuinely smiling like someone had just told a hilarious joke.

"I thought the fact that Bruce and David's baby pictures in here was weird, but this… this is not right," Constance said, narrowing her eyes and the badly fixed photograph. "I know we lost that right before our delightfulization… How could it be in here?!"

"She's right, this is all strange," Bruce agreed. "Who could've possibly found all this stuff to put in the tree house?"

There was a silence. No one knew the answer. They simply just stared at the repaired picture. Someone had to find all these objects and put them in this room.

Someone had to know everything about them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I wrote the second half of this chapter at midnight, so it may not be that good, even after I edited it.  
Also, I guess there's a certain sad undertone to this chapter, so be warned.  
Enjoy!  
~Emily Believes xoxo  
**

* * *

Despite the mysterious factor to the room, they kept exploring. There were many more artifacts that had yet to be seen. They once more passed by Ashley's first umbrella, as well as David's first spear. Suddenly, the weapon displays stopped, and ones of another type began. It started with a display that had all five colors on it. Yet another photograph.

It showed Sector Z, still in the third grade, at around Christmas time in Constance's house back in Oregon. There was a Christmas tree in the corner of the room that had an enormous amount of presents piled under it. The sector mates stood together in the front, all dressed up for the occasion. Bruce, David, and Lenny were all wearing dress shirts and pants. Bruce even had his hair styled back, probably much to his annoyance. Ashley had on a long sleeved white shirt with a black shirt and a black bow in her hair. Constance was wearing a white dress with a red cardigan over it.

What really made this photo stand apart from the others was the fact that their families stood with them. Bruce's mother, who due to her short stature only had a few inches on her eldest son, stood behind him while Bruce's twin brothers, Andrew and Zach, stood in front of him. At the time both were three years old. No matter how hard he tried, Bruce couldn't tell them apart like he used to, which caused him to frown.

Both of David's parents were fairly tall, giving him an advantage in height. Beside him stood a girl, roughly one a year older than him, that wore a black sweater over a red dress. The girl was David's older sister, Jennifer. At that time, David's mom was pregnant with his little sister.

Ashley's parents were the only ones she was related to in the household. She had no siblings. Ashley envied the rest of her sector mates because of it, and loved playing with their younger siblings.

Lenny's father stood behind him with his hands placed on Lenny's shoulders. His little brother Nick (who beared a striking resemblance to his older brother, even at such a young age) stood in front of him. Nick was roughly a few months older than Andrew and Zach.

Lastly, Constance stood in front of her parents and her older sister, Belle. Belle was roughly two years older than David's sister Jennifer. Constance and Belle looked alike enough to where you would tell they were sisters, though you could hardly tell the resemblance.

None of them spoke as each of them stared at their family members. They all had a sickening realization: their families had aged without them. The six full years they had been delightfulized, and they all just continued life as normal.

Except, that wasn't the case.

" _Mommy, where's Bruce?" Andrew, who had finally started to articulate is r's correctly, asked. It was a Tuesday and his older brother, Bruce, still hadn't returned from school._

 _Ms. Spurling (Bruce's mother) had already invested a large amount of her time in trying to find this out. She had already called the school and the parents of all of his friends, but to no avail. In fact, Mrs. Rogers (David's mom), Mrs. Fairchild (Ashley's mom), Mr. Kemp (Lenny's dad), and Mr. Bristow (Constance's dad) had all said their children hasn't returned either. And that worried her._

 _"Don't worry, Andrew," Ms. Spurling said to the five year old son. "Your brother's just fine..." She muttered an inaudible "I hope" afterwards._

 _A day had passed. Bruce still hadn't come home, and neither had David, Ashley, Lenny, or Constance. Mrs. Rogers invited the families of the missing children to her house to discuss the matter._

 _Once there, Andrew, Zach, and Nick managed to occupy themselves. Jennifer and Belle, however, were with the adults, hanging into every last word. They had to know what happened to their siblings._

 _"I've talked to the police," Mr. Kemp said, his voice slightly shaking. Lenny was one of the only pieces of family he had left, after his wife died in a car wreck a few years ago. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Lenny, too. "They said they'll keep a close eye out for them in the local and surrounding areas."_

 _"They couldn't have run away," Jennifer said in disbelief. "Could they?"_

 _"We don't know," Belle stated. "We just don't know."_

 _Days had passed. Still no sign of Sector Z. David's younger sister Victoria wouldn't stop crying. Weeks had passed. They hadn't returned. Jennifer wouldn't come out of her room. Months. They were still missing. Mr. Kemp grew far more worrisome. Eventually, years had passed. They gave up on searching. Sector Z was officially gone._

 _The families had hardly spoken to one another since._

"You know what? I think I've had enough if this weird room for one day," Lenny said, turning away from the simple photo that had so many memories. In fact, he turned away from the entire section of family things, swiftly making his way out of the room. The metal door had been closed just about as fast as it was opened. Bruce and Constance left the room not far behind him, not being able to bear the the reality of the lives of their families back in Oregon. Only Ashley and David were left in a room.

As Ashley watched the other leave the room of ultimate creepiness, David walked over to a dark red display. On it was another photograph, though this time it was of David holding a baby. It was of David holding his younger sister, Victoria. He slid his back down against the wall, staring at the photograph with a sorrowful expression on his face as he sat on the floor.

Ashley took notice of this. She walked up and sat down beside him. "So that's Victoria?" she asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.

David gave a simple nod. "She was a year old when we were delightfulized... It's been six years, Ashley, six years! She's old enough to be in training now! She... She... She grew up without me." The thought alone made his head spin.

"We need to see them," Ashley muttered, though it was still audible in the silence of the room. "We _have_ to see our families again. We have to tell them what happened, no matter what the cost." She jumped up and began to run out of the room.

David stared at her as she ran out if the room. He was about to follow her when he spotted something familiar. A book lined with like green and hot pink fabric, with the words _Jen's Diary! Don't touch! That means YOU, David_ stitched onto it.

He thought. Grabbing the diary, he ran out of the room to follow Ashley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been kind of busy these last few days. But here's an update (finally)!  
Warning: this chapter is also kinda sad. **

**~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

Ashley ran into the den, seeing her friends sitting in silence. The family part of the mysterious room really took it's toll. "Guys," Ashley spoke, causing them to turn to her, "I have an idea." No one uttered a word, so she simply continued as she saw David run up beside her, "We're going to take a trip to Oregon."

"And that's going to help our current situation how?" Lenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to see our families again! Explain everything to them. Think - it'll help out everyone!" she said excitedly. Just the thought of seeing her parents again brightened her mood.

"We can tell them why we haven't aged, where we were, what happened, everything!" David exclaimed. His grip tightened on his sister's diary.

Usually, this would be the point where someone (usually David or Bruce) would point out flaws in the plan or how insane it was, but the idea put everyone at ease, and it definitely lifted the mood. Almost immediately, everyone loaded into a new and improved Sector Z jet.

"Alright, my flying skills are a little rusty… This may be a rough take off!" Constance exclaimed. Just as the jet went airborne, there was a mild turbulence that shook the entire contraption. In a matter of minutes, however, Constance had managed to gain control of the jet, and they were flying steadily towards Oregon.

"So, we have about five hours to kill," Ashley stated, relaxing in her chair. She had taken this flight before to visit her aunt and uncle (Rachel's parents) before. "What're we going to do?"

David looked at Jennifer's diary with a thoughtful (or "dazed off") look. The thought suddenly dawned on him how old his sister would be now - almost 17. Absentmindedly, he opened to a random page in the diary.

Just his luck. It was the first entry Jennifer wrote when he "ran away."

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I overheard Mom and Dad saying that David hadn't come home. I thought they picked him up from school early! He wasn't on the bus!  
Maybe he's staying at Bruce's house or something, but then again I don't think they'd sound THAT worried if he was.  
David's the good one. He'll be home soon. I know it. So I have no reason to worry, right?_

 _Jen~_

David furrowed his eyebrows. This is what was going through her mind. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned the page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been hours. David still hasn't come home. He wasn't over at Bruce's, or even Lenny's, Ashley's, or Connie's. In fact, they're all missing too! Something's up, I just know it!  
David wouldn't run away. That's totally unlike him. COMPLETELY unlike him. But… he still hasn't come home. I don't understand. He couldn't have. He wouldn't!  
That's exactly it! He wouldn't run away! He'll be home soon. I know it. I don't need to worry yet._

 _Jen~_

He turned the page again, only to the the handwriting was more hurried.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a day. Mom invited David's best friend's families over to our house. Nick, Andrew, and Zach are playing make-believe in the backyard. It's horrible that they can't understand the gravity of this situation.  
Then again, it's probably for the better.  
Mr. Kemp said the police haven't even had the slightest glimpse of any of them. He looked almost panicked.  
Belle thinks they've run away. It was hard for her to say, I could tell. She and Connie are close.  
I still refuse to believe it. They wouldn't do that. At all. They'll be home soon. I know it. _

_Jen~_

David was sensing a pattern of denial. It was understandable; he wouldn't have just run away, and his sister knew him well enough to know that. Once more turning the page, he found the same shaky handwriting.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been weeks. He still hasn't come home… Victoria will not stop crying! We couldn't figure out why until Dad remembered that David could always make her laugh, no matter what mood she was in.  
Maybe this is just a dream, because this can't be real. David didn't run away. Victoria is happy and laughing and not crying her eyes out. Mom and Dad are worry-free. Mr. Kemp calls in a happy tone, and not one where he's on the verge of tears. Mrs. Fairchild comes over to simply talk, not just because it's too quiet at her house without Ashley around. Belle will stop calling me, crying because her sister's gone.  
It's just a sick nightmare… right?_

 _Jen~_

David looked up from the diary. Ashley and Lenny were arm wrestling while Bruce was tracking their journey to their old suburban neighborhood in Oregon. They still had just under four hours left. Constance, of course, was still flying the jet. He returned to reading Jennifer's diary, flipping to the next page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Mom and Dad keep telling me that I need to come out of my room. They don't understand. They don't know how it feels to lose your brother!  
What am I saying? He's their son! Of course they know.  
Mom has taken the liberty to bring food and place it outside my door, something which I have to saw I'm thankful for.  
And poor little Victoria won't stop crying either. Sometimes when Andrew and Zach come over she'll stop, or when there's a picture of David nearby, but I just hear the same screams almost 24/7. I think reality is starting to catch up to both of us.  
There's still a small part of me denying this. David wouldn't run away. He'll come home. I know it…  
I hate to say it, I really do, but even I'm beginning to doubt that statement._

 _Jen~_

David tried turning the page, but they were practically stuck together. When he had finally ripped them apart, he saw that the next page was stained with tears. He almost didn't want to read it, given the last one, but seeing as he had nothing else to do…

 _Dear Diary,_

 _If it weren't for the pictures, I don't think I'd remember what David looked like. His voice has already faded from my mind.  
Sorry for not writing lately, you know I've been through some troubles. It's just…  
_ _We finally gave up. We gave up searching for David, Bruce, Lenny, Connie, and Ashley. In fact, we gave up weeks ago. I just didn't have the heart to do anything. After two years of searching, they just gave it all up.  
_ _We had a sort of tribute in Belle's backyard. No one could hold back tears. Not even Mr. Fairchild, who I've never seen cry before.  
_ _So now we all have pictures of all five of them in our houses with the words "Dearly Missed" under them. I can't stand to look at it. It just brings back too many memories that have been horribly tainted.  
_ _Oh, my thirteenth birthday is also tomorrow. I'm going to have to suck it up for everyone, because I don't want them to pity me because I'm sad on my birthday.  
_ _I can't believe it. He did. They did. They ran away.  
_ _I was wrong._

 _Jen~_

David looked at the tracker. Two hours, forty-three minutes. His "day dreaming" problem really passed the time. Though this wasn't exactly enjoyable.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Tease him one too many times? I mean, it was practically OBVIOUS that he liked Ashley, but I didn't know stuff like that would stick to him!  
Oh, geez, what if he died?! No. He couldn't have. He's alive. He's trying to find his way home! I know it! He has to be alive!  
Diary, was I a good sister? Was it me that caused him to run away? Did I cause all this suffering?_

 _Jen~_

David furrowed his eyebrows. She was a good sister, when he thought about it. They never resented each other, and any arguments they had were about something stupid. It pained him to know that she actually thought that. Even so, he read on.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've finally moved on with my life. At fourteen, turning fifteen, I can finally say that life's good. Instead of crying at the pictures, I smile at them. Bruce always had a funny sense of humor, and David was the best little bro anyone could've asked for. Ashley and Lenny were always fun to be around, and Connie just lit up every room she walked in. She didn't even have to say anything (even though she talked a lot). Of course I miss them. But life goes on, and I didn't want to be left behind.  
It's just a shame that Victoria will never get to meet David. He would've been the best big brother ever. I hope I get to be the one to tell her about him.  
There still feels like there's something missing though. I highly doubt anyone else can fill that hole but David, wherever he is._

 _Jen~_

He smiled. At least she moved on.

He turned the page to read the next entry, but it was rather sloppy and hard to read. He could only make out a few letters.

Suddenly, turbulence hit the jet again. Both Ashley and Bruce fell over, as Bruce was standing up and Ashley was trying to sleep in her chair. David gripped onto the diary as well as the side of his chair, just to make sure nothing went flying.

The violent shaking stopped, but a rough landing soon followed. Once the jet had finally stopped, the members of Sector Z made their way out of the jet and scattered to their old houses.

Nerves and adrenaline fueled everyone. Surprisingly, all the doors were unlocked. And they were all met with an identical note.

 _Sector Z -_

 _I see you have finally decided to visit your families. Too little, too late. I have them in my clutches, and you will turn yourself in if you want to see them again, you're going to have to come back to a special place in Arizona. Don't worry, Numbuh 0.3 should know where it is._

 _Delightfulization coming your way,_

 _Father_

They all stared at the note in shock, and David felt a sickening pain in his stomach as he finally stitched together what Jennifer's last diary entry said.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've met this man who calls himself Father. He says he knows where David, Bruce, Lenny, Ashley, and Connie are. We're going to Arizona to see them again!_  
 _It's about time, too. I've almost forgotten what they look like. I haven't looked at the pictures in ages._  
 _I can't wait to see them again._

 _Jen~_


	5. Chapter 5

**I had to rewrite this chapter about four times for me to be satisfied with it, so I hope you're satisfied with it as well!  
Also - thanks to 101olive4u, secret-spell, and the guest that have reviewed the story thus far!  
**

 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

A teenage girl with long, light brown hair stood beside the horrible man called Father. The girl's name was Jennifer. She wore a baggy hot pink sweater that reached the middle of her palms at the sleeves and dark blue jeans. "Excuse me, uhm, Father, where are David, Bruce, Ashley, Connie, and Lenny?" she asked the suited man to her right. "And, erm, why are they tied up?" She gestured to her family as well as the others', who were all tied up on against the back wall. It wasn't making any sense.

"Don't worry, Jennifer. You'll find out. Just take this," he said, handing her a gun of some sorts. He also held his own.

"What do I need this for?" she asked.

"Oh, we just might be seeing some intruders. If you see anyone come in the front doors, shoot them with that. It will… trap them."

This was all starting to seem suspicious to Jennifer. She could see looks of concern written on the adult's faces, but those of the younger members had varying emotions. Belle was struggling to get out of the restraints, so her facial expression was hard to read. Andrew and Zach both look frustrated, while Nick was glaring daggers at Father. Then there was Victoria, who was simply just confused.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open. She saw five silhouettes with weaponry, so, deciding to heed Father's instructions, she shot the gun in their direction. She saw two of them drop their weapons and turn stiff. Assuming that was the trap Father was talking about, she made an effort to shoot the other three, but only ended up shooting two. They too turned turned stiff.

One was left. Jennifer aimed the gun at the intruder. She was about to shoot, when the intruder exclaimed, "Jennifer?!" The voice was oddly familiar. She saw the intruder walk into the light, and when they did…

 _Clunk._

She dropped the gun out of pure shock. It couldn't be possible… it shouldn't be possible! He should be sixteen by now! Why does he still look ten?!

 _Not possible… not possible… not possible..._

Her younger brother stood in front of her, looking the same age he was when he "ran away" six years ago. "D-David?" she managed to get out. She heard her mother give a loud gasp.

Before he could reply, he suddenly went stiff like the others did. Jennifer turned to see Father with his gun pointed at David. She watched in horror as he shifted over to the other "intruders" (who she was starting to believe were Bruce, Ashley, Lenny, and Constance). Back in the darker area, she saw the five silhouettes stand closely together, and all of the sudden, she saw their eyes start glowing a pale blue.

A bright light soon consumed the room. Jennifer had no clue what was going on. Nothing was making any sense! She only knew a few things for certain...

One: Those intruders were actually David, Bruce, Connie, Ashley, and Lenny.

Two: That being, they were all still alive, despite the whole "younger-than-you're-supposed-to-be" thing.

Three: Those guns did _not_ trap them, but in fact did something else.

Four: That "something" was bad. Very bad.

As the light dimmed, Jennifer noticed subtle differences in the figures that stood in the darkness, though they weren't exactly noticeable until they once more stepped into the light.

 _It still looks like them... sort of,_ Jennifer thought. Where exactly the uniforms and such came from, she didn't know. Though she did know there was something wrong.

They were no longer Sector Z. They were once more the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"What did you do to our children?!" Mrs. Bristow shouted, glancing over at her now delightfulized daughter.

"They just became slightly more… delightful," Father said, feeling very little sympathy for the families. That's not to say he didn't feel any, however. But business was business. Evil was evil. And in that, there's no room for remorse. He proceeded to direct the Delightfuls to tie Jennifer up on the wall with the rest.

Meanwhile, Zach was muttering to himself, trying to put the pieces together. "Okay… so, our older brother is one of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane… just _great_. It's obviously against his will, though. I mean, what kid _wants_ to be delightfulized? David, Lenny, Ashley, and Constance seem to be delightfulized, too… But then for them to still be ten, they'd've had to be delightfulized prior, right? Because delightfulization stops the aging process… Hold on a second, that's why they never came home! Because they were delightfulized! And… and maybe they were on a mission! They were apart of the Kids Next Door!"

"Hey, Spouting Spurling, could you keep the babble to a minimum? I can't hear myself think," Nick said once Father and the Delightfuls were out of earshot.

" _Nicholas_ ," Mr. Kemp scolded.

"We're tied up against a wall and you're scolding me for being honest?" Nick responded.

"Bluntly, rudely honest is not a good honest," Ms. Spurling interjected.

"That suggesting that he should lie," Mrs. Fairchild stated.

"No, it's suggesting-"

"You know, you guys could keep being adults and argue over morals, and we could die on this wall, or we could find a way to get out of here!" Belle cut in.

Andrew's eyes suddenly widened. "Nick!" he said, causing the African American boy to turn to him. He mouthed the word "bitesize", which caused Nick to widen his eyes as well.

Nick struggled to move his arm enough for his hand to reach his front pocket. When he managed to move it far enough against the rope, he shoved his hand in his pocket, grabbing what appeared to be a multi-colored rectangular prism. Nick pointed it at the knot that was keeping him trapped and held against the wall. Pressing his thumb against a red portion of the contraption, a laser suddenly shot out of the top of it, burning through the rope. It untangled and dropped him to the ground.

Though the thud of his feet hitting the ground was rather quiet, in the near silence of the large room, it echoed. Father and the Delightfuls turned around to the back wall almost immediately. Frantically, Nick began to use the laser to free the rest of those still held on the wall. However, once their enemies had reached them, he had only gotten Jennifer, Zach, Andrew, Victoria, Belle, and his father off the wall.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Father asked.

Instead of answering with a smart remark (as he would've usually done), Nick simply just shot Father in the shoulder with a laser, in which the latter yelped in pain.

"You could've used the M.U.S.K.E.T. setting, you know," Zach pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but mustard isn't really pay back for kidnapping us and tying us against the wall as he delightfulized our siblings," Nick stated, crossing his arms.

"You want to play dirty, hm?" Father asked, recovering from the blast.

"We'll fight you any day, old man!" Andrew exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

At this, Father gave a small, evil chuckle. He stepped to the side, so the Delightful Children from Down the Lane were in front of those who escaped. "But you wouldn't hurt your family, would you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Guess who's not dead? Me. I know, it's literally been nearly 3 months since I've last updated. I've just switched from KND to Hetalia and completely lost motivation for this story. HOWEVER, I decided I should finish this story before I post anymore chapter-long fan fictions from Hetalia. If you want to know more about those, I'd be glad to tell you over PM.  
Now! This chapter maybe kind of confusing. The first part are flashbacks to before the current events (obviously, as their in italics) and the second part is a quick little thing where it's brought back to the present.  
Due to my absence (and this horrifically long author's note) I'll try to post more chapters as soon as possible!  
Enjoy!**

 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

 _Victoria stared at all the pictures in their living room, seeing many of those she recognized - her parents, her older sister, her grandparents, and her cousins, among others. There was one person, however, who she could never place a name the face. He looked fairly similar to her, sharing many facial features and hair color, but she'd never met him before. Every time she asked her mom who he was, she'd break down into tears._

" _Jen?" Victoria asked as Jennifer put dishes into the dishwasher. She held a small portrait of the strange boy._

 _Her older sister looked up, but continued her chores. "Yeah, Vicky?"_

 _She held the portrait at arms length in Jennifer's direction. Almost immediately Jennifer dropped a plate, causing it to crash and break on the floor. Victoria furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Are you going to start crying like Mommy does when I ask about him?"_

 _Hastily, Jennifer brushed aside the broken plate pieces and closed the dishwasher and starting it, completely forgetting the fact that the sink was still full of dirty dishes. She guided her younger sister to the living room, sitting down beside her on the couch. Sighing, she said, "I guess you had to know sometime. You see, that's your older brother, David."_

 _She had heard that name before. "Is he even older than you?" Victoria asked, puzzled as to why he wasn't in the house if he was her brother. Maybe he was off at school somewhere far away…_

 _Or maybe he was apart of the Kids Next Door, off on a mission._

 _Victoria had just started training for the kids organization. Numbuh 60 had always asked if she was related to Numbuh 0.2 - David Rogers. He seemed surprised to know that she didn't have a clue who he was, given their physical similarities._

" _Nah, a year younger. Thing is… about six years ago, he ran away. We don't know why, either. He was a perfectly good kid and happy here… It still doesn't make sense to me. He still hasn't shown up…" Though the story she was telling was sad, there was a smile on her face. "I really wish you could've met him. Honestly, he was the best little brother anyone could ask for. He would've been an even better big brother, too."_

 _Jennifer really wished she could just show Victoria that picture of David holding her when she was a newborn. It just mysteriously disappeared one day, just like David had…_

 _That's when the door opened, showing a man in a strange suit._

* * *

 _The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house._ " _I'll get it!" yelled Andrew as he ran to the door. He was having a sleepover with his friends from school… as far as his parents were concerned. Really, it was his sector mates from Sector OT, a sector for their town of Trails, Oregon. It consisted of himself, his twin brother Zach, a boy he'd known since kindergarten named Nick, a girl that moved from California named Hailey, and another girl from his school named Zoie._

 _Nick was already over, as his dad had already dropped him off hours before dusk. When Andrew opened the door, a two girls stood in the doorway: one with long, curly black hair and the other with short straight brown hair that curved inwards at the ends. The former was Zoie, while the latter was Hailey. He stepped aside to invite them in._

" _Hey Hailey, Zoie! Did your parents just drop you off?" Mrs. Spurling asked, walking into the den from her office._

 _Zoie piped up, "Oh, my older brother dropped us off. He just kind of drove off… Yelled something like, 'Good riddance, brats!'" All the kids in the room seemed to grimace at the mention of Zoie's older brother, Fredrick, who was apart of the Teen Ninjas._

 _The five then proceeded into the twins' room, which they were forced to clean in order to invite anybody over. After everyone got situated, they began to talk about things you wouldn't expect nine-year-olds to be discussing, all of them pertaining to the Kids Next Door._

" _So, did you guys hear the news?" Hailey asked, deterring from the boring subject of mission reports. This caused the rest of those in the room to raise their eyebrows._

" _What news?" Nick asked._

" _The lost Sector Z have been found! And guess what? They've been delightfulized all along! They were the Delightful Children from Down the Lane!" she said._

" _Sector Z's the Delightful Brats?" Andrew asked, his mouth hung open agape._

" _I know, it's strange, right?" Hailey replied. She studied the three boys for a second. "You know, you guys kind of look like them. Zach and Andrew look like the short kid and Nick looked like the one who always who that football helmet."_

 _Nick rolled his eyes, sighing slightly. "Yeah, yeah... We've heard that a million times before. It's_ just _a coincidence."_

" _Besides, they're from like, Virginia, right? We're all the way on the other side of the country!" Zach pointed out._

 _They got into this argument every time something about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane came up. Just as Zoie was about to counter their claims, there was a scream from downstairs. The scream of the twins' mother._

 _Sector OT rushed into the den, seeing an sworn enemy of the Kids Next Door in front of them: Father._

* * *

The escapees gave the Delightfuls horrified stares; they could hardly form a stable reaction to their family members (who had been missing for six years) being practically corrupted. There was only an agonizingly long, painful silence.

Without warning, the Delightfuls began to attack, each surprisingly splitting up and going after those who escaped. Bruce striked at Zach, who was still muttering to himself and ended up getting kicked across the room. Jennifer simply ran from David since she had no fighting skills herself. Victoria stood far away from the action, watching with tears in her eyes. Andrew defended himself from all of Ashley's punches. Nick, very irritated, was in an intense one on one fight with Lenny, for the former knew that who he was fighting wasn't his brother, not really. While all this was going on, Belle was quite easily dodging Constance's attacks due to her height advantage.

Mr. Kemp stood beside Victoria, attempting to calm her down while also analyzing the situation. Nothing was adding up. What happened to Lenny and his friends? Why did Nick had that strange rectangular contraption that could shoot lasers? And who did that man think he was, kidnapping them and turning their children into monsters? The questions kept running through his mind until his eyes set on Lenny and Nick. At that moment, he completely forgot that one of them was corrupted and saw it as his two sons, his only family, harshly fighting. His heart felt like it had stopped beating.

Screams and yells of all kinds echoed off the walls. Father stood in the distance, watching the scenes unfold with a smirk. His plan was working. He finally had Sector Z back in his clutches. After this he was sure he'd be able to bring down the organization that had brought back the most skilled sector - the Kids Next Door.

Though, as the battles wore on, something strange started happening. Bruce's eyes, which were suppose to be a pale blue from the delightfulization, turned back to it's normal hue for seconds at a time, catching the attention of Zach. Was he resisting? Was the delightfulization wearing off?

Before he got the chance to completely register what was going on, he was yanked to the side by Nick, who pointed the pocket-sized rectangular 2x4 technology at Bruce. Since the yellow portion was pressed down, a net shot out of it, entrapping the Delightful.

"Come on!" Nick said, dragging Zach behind him as they ran for the exit. The others who were free from the ropes had already escaped. Father was hot on their trail, quite literally. A trail of fire traveled behind the angry kidnapper.

Looking back at those still in the hands on Father, Zach exclaimed as he could, "We'll save you guys! Promise!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, if I don't have a new chapter out by Friday, you all have permission to PM me in caps and yell at me. It's been a MONTH when I said I would updated as soon as possible. I'm so, so, so, SO sorry!  
Sorry if this chapter's kind of boring. I just re-read the entire story and looked at my planning, and this is what I had planned, so I wrote it. I apologize for all the time/scene skips. I hope you enjoy it anyways, and please review! Thank you, and sorry again!**

 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

They kept running - running until they knew Father wasn't chasing after them. When they finally stopped a fair distance away from the building, Mr. Kemp looked at the children. He was still trying to process what had happened in the last few hours. The fact that they discussed the matter like they understood it _perfectly_ wasn't helping either.

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, partly because Lenny had punched him there, and partly because this situation was making his head hurt. "Okay, so our siblings turned out to be the delightful creeps, and we still have family that's trapped by Father. This turned out to be the worst Tuesday of my life," he said, turning to the others. "Anyone have any ideas on how to save them?"

Zach furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, they had to be recommissioned in order for them to be delightfulized again," he thought aloud.

"Maybe there's some sort of machine or 2x4 technology that recommissioned them," Andrew suggested.

"Since those guns delightfulized them, maybe rewiring them would do the opposite?" Zach proposed. This caused the others to glare at him, for that would mean going back inside where the enemy was. "Nevermind…"

Little Victoria, who was currently holding her older sister's hand, looked up at the older operatives, who were debating what they should do to save everyone. "Shouldn't we just talk to the Supreme Leader?" she asked after a moment of tense silence. Everyone turned to her.

All eyes were wide. Nick, Andrew, and Zach didn't even know she was in training, so her mention of the Supreme Leader came as a shock. Belle, Jennifer, and Mr. Kemp were surprised that she even knew what the others were talking about. "But, would Numbuh 362 even want to help? She's always busy," Andrew said.

Mr. Kemp raised an eyebrow at that. He remembered the kids calling each other by their "numbuh"s. Bruce, David, Ashley, Lenny, and Constance always called themselves Numbuhs 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5. They had other friends that they mentioned by Numbuh, such as Numbuh 205 and Numbuh 274. But Numbuh 362 rang a bell somehow, like he knew who that was.

" _Come on Rachel! You'll never be leader of your sector if you keep that up!" Ashley taunted, running across Lenny's yard. The Fairchilds and the Rogers were over at the Kemps' house, and Ashley decided to bring along her little cousin, Rachel. At the time, she was only five, so she had a hard time keeping up with the older kids as they ran around and played._

" _But I'm short!" she countered, just barely keeping up with Ashley. She stopped once she finally lost her breath._

 _Lenny let out a chuckle at this, looking at the heaving five-year-old. "I'm pretty sure you're still taller than Bruce. Yet being 'short' never stopped him," he said._

" _I think he can run even faster than David," Ashley said, walking up to the tall brunette and nudging him in the side. Of course, he wasn't paying attention, so he jolted back into reality. "Just keep workin' at it, Rachel. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll even be Supreme Leader."_

 _Rachel had always loved hearing stories about the Kids Next Door, and she knew that once she was old enough she'd go into training. In fact, she'd already picked out her Numbuh! "Yeah! Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door!" she exclaimed happily._

" _Numbuh 362?" Ashley asked. "Someone's a bit a excited to get into training."_

" _Why 362?" Lenny asked curiously._

" _That's how many days there are in a year!"_

 _David raised an eyebrow. "I think you're off by a few days."_

 _Mr. Kemp, who had been outside monitoring the kids, have out a small laugh as he returned to reading the newspaper. This game they played was always entertaining to watch._

Something now, all these years later, told him that it wasn't a game. Were his kids really apart of an organization that fought against foes like Father? "Do you mean Rachel?" he asked once he finally got back his train of thought.

Nick completely brushed off his shock and replied, "Yeah, her name's Rachel, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Jennifer gave out a small gasp in realization. "Didn't Ashley have a cousin named Rachel?" she asked.

"Only one way to know for sure," Andrew said.

* * *

"Uhm, you guys might want to stay in the jet," Zach said to Jennifer, Belle, and Mr. Kemp. "The Kids Next Door isn't all the welcoming to teens and adults."

The group had found Sector Z's jet about a quarter mile away from the abandoned warehouse where their families were probably still held captive. They took it all the way to the Moonbase. As much as Jennifer and Belle wanted to explore it, they stayed put with Mr. Kemp, leaving Zach, Andrew, Nick, and Victoria to exit the vehicle.

Nick had been to the Moonbase more times than he could count. Behind Sector V and Sector W, Sector OT was one of the most called on sectors in terms of missions. That being, Andrew and Zach had also been there a lot, too, along with their other sector mates, Zoie and Hailey. As for Victoria, this was the first time she'd been in the Moonbase, so she looked around in awe.

Eventually, once they got into mission control, they found her. They saw she was looking at Father's criminal record, for he had broken out of the jail. "Numbuh 362!" Andrew exclaimed, causing the Supreme Leader to look in his direction. "Numbuh 362, we need your help."

"Can't it wait, Numbuh 14.4a? I'm busy right now," she said, gesturing to the screen that had Father's crimes all over it.

Nick gazed at the screen for a moment. "Luckily for you, it has to do with Father." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sector Z's been delightfulized again," Zach blurted. They saw an immediate change in her demeanor, as she went from somewhat stressed to obviously nervous.

Rachel jumped out of her chair, turning off the ginormous monitor she had been working on. She started going towards the exit. "Come on. We need to get to Numbuh 101."

"Why?" Zach asked.

"He's the one who has the Recommissioning Module."

* * *

Of course, when they arrived, Numbuh 101 was excited… to put it lightly. He practically bombarded Rachel with questions before he noticed the others in the museum he resided in. Particularly, when he saw Nick, he immediately ran up to him. "Numbuh 0.4! Numbuh 0.4! Can I have your - hey, you're not Numbuh 0.4!" he said, studying Nick's face.

"Thanks for noticing," Nick said sarcastically. "Look, Numbuh 101, we're looking for-" he started, only to be cut off by Numbuh 101,

"Wait a minute, I know who you are! You're Numbuh 13.85, Numbuh 0.4's brother! Have you seen him again yet? After being delightfulized for all those years you'd think that'd be the first thing they'd look for, their family."

"Numbuh 101-"

"Did you even know he was one of the delightfuls? I bet if he'd taken off his helmet while he was delightfulized you would've known. You've fought them before, right? Of course you have, you're apart of Sector OT!"

"Numbuh 101-"

Numbuh 101 then noticed the Spurling Twins, Numbuhs 14.4a and 14.4b. "Wow! You have more of your sector with you!" He proceeded to direct his questions at them. "You two are related to Numbuh 0.1, right? Man, he's one of the best leaders the KND has ever seen!" Rachel and Nick shared rather annoyed glances. "Was he that interesting at home? I mean, he had to be!"

" _Numbuh 101_ -"

"How did you feel when he was delightfulized? Did you see it? Were you apart of the Kids Next Door at that time? I don't think so, that was about six years ago…" Suddenly, he stopped again upon noticing Belle. Utterly dismissing the fact that she was nearly an adult, he once more started asking questions. "Numbuh 0.6! I thought you were decommissioned!"

"What?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She had no clue what he was talking about.

"You were the first ever member of Sector Z! I can't believe it! I need your autograph! Hold on, I think I have a piece of paper somewhere..."

" _Matt_!" Rachel finally exclaimed, catching the operative's attention. "We came here looking for the Recommissioning Module. Sector Z's been delightfulized again!"

Numbuh 101 frowned. "They've been delightfulized _again_?" He raced around the KND Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff in search for the Recommissioning Module. Finally, after a few minutes of nearly crashing into every item in the museum, he returned with the still slightly beaten town (yet fully functional) Recommissioning Module. "Here," he said, handing perhaps the most important 2x4 technology to ever exist to Rachel. After thanking him, they turned to go to the jet. "Go kick some evil butt!" he encouraged just before the door shut.

* * *

They once more came across the warehouse. Everyone, even Mr. Kemp, was armed with some sort of weapon, whether it be something as iconic as the M.U.S.K.E.T. or something Sector OT made, like the B.I.T.E.S.I.Z.E. But when they barged in, ready to fight, all they saw was a huge, vacant room. A huge, vacant room with a note on the floor.

 _If you can escape, then I can too. If you ever see this note, know your parents and precious siblings are now held captive in the place they've been living in since I was thrown in jail._

 _I wouldn't mind a few more delightful children, after all._

 _Father_


	8. Chapter 8

**No need to spam my PM or anything - I've finally updated when I said I was going to. Yay! I should be able to update once a week (just about).**  
 **Also, I know these last few chapters have been like, REALLY sappy and stuff, so I would just like to inform you that things actually start looking brighter in this chapter... kind of.  
(That's drama for you.)**

 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

Nick crumbled up the note and threw it on the ground in frustration. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. "We did all this just to find a stupid note!"

"Nick, calm down!" Zach said, seeing that his friend's short-temper was just about to go over the edge.

"For all we know Father's sending us a wild goose chase!" he retorted. Mr. Kemp then place a hand on his shoulder, which he knew all too well meant he needed to calm down.

Of course, he wasn't one to show it, but he was extremely worried. All those years he thought it was just him and his father… only to find out that he actually had a brother! Not to mention that his brother was apart of the lost Sector Z, who turned out to be the one of the kids from the Delightful Children from Down the Line. He watched him get delightfulized right before his eyes! After having fought Lenny head on, he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever be able to bring him back to normal again.

Nick's anger seemed to be the least of their troubles, for Rachel had gotten a message on her KND Tuna Can Communicator and had to return to the Moonbase. "You have the Recommissioning Module," she said before leaving, "so just go to Father's Mansion! That's what we meant by 'the place they've been living since I was thrown in jail.'"

"Father's Mansion?" Jennifer asked as she saw the warehouse doors close. "Where on earth is that?"

Nick, agitated, groaned again. "It's… it's in _Virginia_ ," he said, sighing afterwards. He looked around, seeing others begin to become irritated, too. "Well come on then!" he exclaimed. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get there!"

Thus, they left the warehouse. Thankfully, Rachel had used her own mode of transportation to get back to the Moonbase, so they still flew the Sector Z jet all four hours to Father's Mansion.

* * *

"I don't see the _point_ in this!" Mrs. Rogers exclaimed. She, as well as the other adults, were tied to chairs. In front of them was Father and the Delightfuls. It had been hours since they'd last seen those who escaped, and everyone was on edge. "First you - you _corrupt_ our children and then send the others to find us so you can corrupt them as well!"

"You're an evil man!" Mrs. Fairchild exclaimed. "You're an evil man who deserves to be put back in jail!" She was struggling to get out of the ropes, giving Father a nasty glance in doing so.

At this, Father laughed. "Like daughter, like mother. Ashley was the same way when they were delightfulized the first time. Fierce, stubborn, and denial," he stated, only making her angrier.

"I wouldn't know! I haven't seen her in half a decade, and that was because of _you_!"

"Honey, calm down!" Mr. Fairchild said in attempt to relax his wife, but to no avail, as he was met with her screams at Father once more.

Suddenly, cutting off Mrs. Fairchild, the front doors to the mansion were blasted off their hinges. There stood Andrew, holding a bazooka-like piece of 2x4 technology. All of those who stood behind him were relieved to see their families, including the Delightfuls. "I expected you to be here sooner," Father said lazily upon their arrival.

"Next time, try choosing a location that isn't four hours away from your house!" Nick exclaimed.

"Actually, when we're done here, there won't be a 'next time!'" Zach added. "You're going to be put in the Arctic Prison!"

But Father didn't find them to be much of a threat. He just idly stood by, sending the Delightful Children from Down the Lane to fight them off. Sector OT always had a pattern - Nick, Andrew, and Hailey would fight, while Zoie and Zach would attempt to foil his plans. However, with the girls of the sector absent and Zach's hands full with the Recommissioning Module, they'd all just be fighting. Jennifer and Belle didn't know a thing about fighting, Mr. Kemp was too old, and Victoria was too young.

Wait a minute, the Recommissioning Module?

Flames began to grow around Father as his anger did. "Get that Module!" he commanded the Delightfuls, to which they obeyed. They all lunged after Zach, who dodged the attacks to the best of his ability. He panicked, and before he knew it, he screamed to the nearest person to him, "Catch!" and threw the Recommissioning Module in their direction.

And Belle caught it. She had been standing, watching the scene unfold, thinking about what on earth Numbuh 101 was talking about, as she had been doing to pass the time on the way to the mansion. _"Numbuh 0.6! I thought you were decommissioned! You were the first ever member of Sector Z! I can't believe it!"_ Was she apart of this… Kids Next Door thing?

When she saw the Delightfuls heading in her direction, she did without thinking. She pointed the Module at herself, and cranked it. She heard her mother scream bloody murder, as well as Jennifer yell, "Belle! What are you _doing_?!" She was sent flying backwards when the blast from the Module finally hit her.

Everyone watched as a blinding light consumed the room, and they knew that Belle was in the center of it. Slowly, the glow began to dim, and the sight was one to see. It was Belle, yes, but she looked drastically different. Instead of curled hair, it was now in a low ponytail, and she wore a trademark Sector Z helmet. Her bright blue tank top was replaced with a white tee, her necklace with dog tags. Where black capris used to be, there were now army green jeans, and combat boots were now on her feet instead of flats. And most importantly, she was holding the Recommissioning Module.

"I want my sister back!" she exclaimed. Father scowled. _Great_ , he thought, _she found out_. Before he could even retaliate her statement, she had once more cranked the Recommissioning Module, pointing it at the Delightfuls.

Zach found his chance to attempt to free the adults. While everyone was preoccupied with Belle and the Delightfuls, he slipped out of the scene undetected and over to the rope-bound adults. After all, there was practically another him still over there. "Oh, Zach! Are you alright? What happened?" Mrs. Spurling started, but what cut off by her son,

"Mom, I'm fine. We'll explain later." Just as he was about to get out the B.I.T.E.S.I.Z.E. he'd been carrying, he saw Father with a delightfulization gun in his hand.

Both machines were fired at the same time. The Delightfuls let out an agonizing scream when hit with the blast from the Recommissioning Module, as did Zach when hit with the ray from the delightfulization gun. No one moved; no one spoke. They watched once more light from the gunshots dimmed. It took everyone a moment to register what exactly had happened.

Only two out of the five Delightful Children were once more the members of Sector Z, Lenny and Ashley. Though, now there was another kid to take their place. Zach had joined David, Constance, and Bruce in delightfulization. He now wore the same signature blue uniform as the other boys did, sharing the same pale blue eyes as well. "Zach…," Andrew muttered, his eyes wide

Ashley scrambled to her feet and moved backwards, away from the Delightfuls, pulling Lenny back with her. "To the treehouse; to the treehouse!" Lenny said, beginning to make way to the door. The others escapees followed.

Once everyone was in the treehouse, Lenny and Ashley started moving things to barricade the door. It was only when they finished did the reality of their situation catch up with them. They turned to see Jennifer, Victoria, Belle, Andrew, Nick, and Mr. Kemp gawking at them. Lenny's breath hitched at the sight.

"...Dad? Nick?"

* * *

 **Gotta love those cliffys ;)  
Same rules for last time apply: if I don't update by Friday, October 16th, you have permission to PM me in all caps.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, look who's updating late again. I've just been so unmotivated to write _anything_ and I don't know why. But at least this chapter's happy?  
Reviews are appreciated ~** **  
**

 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

Nick stared back at his older brother, his _actual_ older brother, not some delightfulized, evil version of him. There were no actions or words done or spoke by both of the Sector Z operatives at the same time. It was just Lenny. Just his brother. "I-I can't believe this... You're not delightfulized anymore," Nick managed to say, breaking from his strong, stubborn demeanor.

"You can thank Belle for that. I almost forgot she was the first Sector Z operative," Lenny said with a grin, glancing at Belle. Still holding the Recommissioning Module, she gave a small smile. Lenny's smile, however, eventually faded when he turned back to his younger brother. He saw bruises from when they had fought before, bruises he had caused. "I'm sorry," Lenny said quietly after gazing at the bruises for a second longer. Those fights, those scars... they were the only memories Nick had of him.

Nick wondered what Lenny was talking about until he noticed he had been staring at his arms, which were full of bruises from the battle at the warehouse. "It's not your fault," Nick stated. "You're not the one who was in control. You were delightfulized! There's no way you would have done that otherwise." Lenny regained a smile, pulling his little brother in a hug.

Mr. Kemp had the largest grin on his face. His oldest son - something he was for sure was as lost as his wife - was right there. Not only that, but he was with his younger brother again. After all these years, Lenny was back, never mind the whole de-aged situation. "My boys!" he exclaimed happily.

But that happy outburst may have come a bit too early, for there was a force that shook the entire treehouse. Everyone was sent flying in all different directions as the treehouse was sent falling to the ground. The branch that held the den snapped immediately upon collision with the ground, causing everything to go everywhere as the room tumbled. Eventually, however, the den stopped moving, lying stationary on it's side. Thankfully, nothing was too badly damaged, and Belle managed to keep the Recommissioning Module safe.

Dazed, Ashley stood up and looked out a hole that had formed in the floor (which now acted as a wall). She saw the Delightfuls standing over by the stump that used to support the treehouse. "We have to act fast," she said quietly.

Andrew joined Ashley near the hole, seeing that the Delightfuls were beginning to come towards the fallen base. He was the Tactical Officer of his sector, so he learned to think quickly in these situations. After a few mere seconds, a wide grin spread across his face. "Guys, I have an idea," he said.

* * *

The Delightfuls all collectively smirked. They were so close to victory; they could practically already touch it. Those in the fallen treehouse were almost done for. The four began to approach the smothered room where the others resided, only to hear a frustrated exclamation,

"The recommission was supposed to be permanent!"

Nick, the one who made the false claim, was currently looking out the hole in the floor, seeing the Delightfuls were quickly advancing towards them. "Belle, might be a good idea to get that Module ready… They're getting closer!" he said.

Belle fiddled with the Recommissioning Module, pointing it at the hole in the wall. Nick narrowed his eyes. Just before the Delightfuls were about to attack, he exclaimed, "Now!" And Belle cranked the powerful piece of 2x4 technology, the blast going through the hole with perfect accuracy, hitting the Delightfuls.

Four screams could be heard just seconds later, joined by a growing bright light. Eventually, both began to subside. Ashley looked hopefully out the window, her expression immediately enlightening when she saw four Kids Next Door operatives instead of four delightful children. Overrun by adrenaline, she punched through the wooded floor, creating a ginormous hole right next to the smaller one. She ran through it, immediately hugging David upon reaching him.

Of course, David was startled by this impact, stumbling back a few steps before catching his balance again. "I was so worried," Ashley spoke. "I was worried that Father would get his way again, that... we'd be the Delightful Children from Down the Lane forever."

David looked down at Ashley, smiling at her. "And you say I worry too much," he replied playfully. She left go of him, crossing her arms and shifting most of her weight to one foot. She gained a smirk. "I think you have a bit more to worry about," she said, gesturing to the others coming out of the fallen room.

And that's when he saw them. Jennifer and Victoria. He immediately froze. They just stared at each other before Victoria eventually smiled. "Jen, look! It's the boy from the pictures! It's _David_!" she said, tugging at her she's sleeve, but Jennifer didn't budge.

When she eventually moved, however, it was a rather quick action. She ran up to David and hugged him just as Ashley had done. It was a tight embrace that David soon returned. "Y-You're back… I can't believe it… It's… it's been _six years_!" Jennifer said quietly, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"I know," he replied. Only a second later did his eyes widen in realization, and he let go his older sister. He looked over at where she previously was, seeing a little girl who was waiting to be noticed by him. "Victoria…"

Victoria smiled, but it immediately faded when a deafening alarm was heard from another one of the fallen rooms. The members of Sector Z gave each other worried glances, running towards the blaring noise with the others not far behind. The noise of the alarm only grew louder as they got closer.

Mission Control, surprisingly, had landed more upright than any other room that used to be apart of the Sector Z treehouse. Constance was to first to reach the computer, so she pressed a few buttons, and the annoying noise sound to abruptly stop. It was replaced by a video message from…

"This is a fun game, isn't it?" asked Father, smirking. There was a small window in the background, and outside it were small lights - stars. "Before you know it, I will have delightfulized you and all your friends delightfulized. You and your pitiful excuse for a team won't be able to save an entire organization, Nicholas. You couldn't even save your friends and their parents! This will be the end of the Kids Next Door." And the screen went to statics.

Nick clenched his fist together, still staring at the screen. "We've got to stop him," he said through his teeth.

"It looks like he was heading towards the Moonbase," Bruce observed.

"What're we waiting for, then?" Ashley exclaimed. "Let's go save our parents _and_ the Kids Next Door!"


	10. Chapter 10

**And here's me, updating nearly a month late again. But I actually have an excuse this time! It's schoolwork and electives! I swear, I have three or four band/choir concerts in December that we've been desperately preparing for.  
But I finally got this done! :D Yay! I hope you enjoy~  
Please review xx  
**

 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

* * *

With the entire Moonbase staff and a couple of operatives who had business at the organization's headquarters fighting against Father, one would think that the Kids Next Door would have the upper hand. They did, for the first portion of the fight, until Father started using the delightfulization gun to turn the operatives against each other. Eventually he had enough operatives delightfulized to simply sit back and watch them fight each other, some hesitant to go against corrupted friends while others would do almost anything to stop Father.

It was at that moment that those from the broken Sector Z treehouse arrived at the scene, trying to stay hidden. They saw Father, watching delightfulized and undelightfulized operatives battle. Behind him was their parents, still tied up. "We're going to need a plan," Bruce whispered, seeing how the delightfulized side was beginning to have a strong advantage.

Constance's eyes scanned the scene. "Well, Father still thinks we're delightfulized, right?" she asked quietly, turning to David and Bruce.

David almost immediately caught on to the idea his sector mate was trying to propose, his eyes widening. "You're joking, right?" he said, crossing his arms. "You have to be joking. There's no way I'm going to pretend I'm delightfulized again!

"It _is_ a good diversion strategy," Andrew commented, looking at the trio. "You all still look like you're delightfulized, and Father doesn't know any different. He even said in that message at Mission Control that Nick's 'pitiful excuse for a team' couldn't save the entire organization, probably excluding you three, who he thought was still delightfulized." Nick looked slightly irritated upon mention of Father's message.

"He wouldn't have said that if he knew all of Sector Z was currently recommissioned," Zach added.

David sighed in defeat. They had to do this one way or another, even if it wasn't necessarily in a way that he liked. "Okay, so we're the diversion, but what about the other delightfulized operatives? And our parents?" he asked.

Ashley then walked up next to Constance, looking at the fighting from their hidden hallway. "Well, Belle has the Recommissioning Module. I'm sure while Bruce, David, and Connie are distracting Father, she can recommission some of the delightfulized operatives," Ashley suggested.

"Got it!" Belle said in agreement.

"Then that leaves me, Lenny, Nick, Andrew, and Zach to try and save our parents," Ashley finished. She turned to Victoria, Jennifer, and Mr. Kemp. "You all need to stay here and keep out of sight. Don't come to our aid unless all hope seems lost, alright?"

Mr. Kemp wasn't too keen on letting the children out in such a dangerous situation, but after the crazy events of the day, he believed they could handle it. He simply nodded. "Good luck," Jennifer whispered, holding Victoria's hand to make sure she didn't run off.

Bruce, David, and Constance went into the scene first, focused on the task at hand. They walked through and around many battles, eventually reaching Father on the elevated platform, and it didn't take long for the suited man to notice them. He looked at them skeptically. "Where's the other one?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, referring to Zach.

Constance mentally scolded herself for forgetting about Zach. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Belle stealthily making her way around the Moonbase Mission Control, shooting many delightfulized operatives with the Recommissioning Module, returning them back to their former selves. Bright lights burst all around the room, but Father paid that no mind. He wasn't ready to believe that Sector Z wasn't fooling him again.

Bruce quickly came up with the excuse of weakened delightfulization due to fighting skilled fighters such as Ashley and Lenny. According to Bruce, this caused Zach to be released from delightfulization and their 'hive mind' was beginning to break. For that moment in time, Father brushed off the lie; there were more pressing matters at hand.

He turned back to battle scene, his eyes widening. There must've been half the delightfulized operatives there was before! But how? Could it have been the weakened delightfulization Bruce mentioned? _No matter,_ he thought. _I'll just delightfulize them again._ He reached back for his delightfulization gun, only to find it was missing.

He looked around, finding that Nicholas Kemp was holding the very gun he was looking for with a smirk on his face. "Looking for something, old man?" he taunted. Ashley, Lenny, Andrew, Zach, David, Constance, and Bruce were now behind him, finally freeing the captive adults. "Some pitiful excuse for a team that stopped you, huh?"

Flames of anger once more grew around Father, causing the boastful operative to back up slightly. Using his telekinesis, he took the gun out of Nick's hand. "You should've known better than to mess with me!" he exclaimed, raising Nick into the air and flipping him upside down.

Everyone (now undelightfulized, thanks to Belle) was simply watching Father and Nick. No one dared to move, in fear of something happening to them or Nick.

Victoria's eyes widened when she saw the fire surround Nick and Father. "We have to rescue him!" she said, looking at Nick as Father monologued in his rage. The little girl attempted to break from Jennifer's strong grip on her hand.

Mr. Kemp sighed, shaking his head. "Ashley said not to help-" he started, only to be cut off by Victoria,

"-unless all hope seemed to be lost! And it does! Please, Mr. Kemp, Jen, let me help them!" She looked up at them with pleading eyes.

Jennifer looked at Victoria, then back at the terrifying scene a few feet away. "You have a plan?" she asked, earning a nod from her younger sister. She sighed, letting go of Victoria's hand. "Go," she muttered reluctantly.

Victoria quickly scurried down the hallway, bending down to pick up a dropped B.I.T.E.S.I.Z.E. on the way. She hastily aimed at Father, pressed her thumb down on the red portion of the rectangular prism. A lazer was shot from the top, hitting Father in the shoulder, causing him to yelp out in pain. Nick was dropped, and the fire was temporarily subsided.

"Is that one your cadets?" Numbuh 301, a high ranked pilot, asked drill sergeant Numbuh 60, seeing Victoria courageously start taking steps towards Father.

"Yeah, Victoria Rogers… mediocre cadet," Numbuh 60 replied, analyzing her moves intently.

"Victoria, what on earth are you doing?!" Mrs. Rogers exclaimed. To that, she didn't answer.

Father laughed upon seeing Victoria walk up to him. He was at least expecting the teenager. "A little girl is going to stop me? I think the old man could do better!" he said with a sneer.

"No one messes with my friends," Victoria stated with the most serious look on her face anyone had ever seen. She moved her thumb to the blue portion of the B.I.T.E.S.I.Z.E., causing the top to turn into a tazer of sorts.

The flames around Father returned, causing Victoria to hesitate slightly. Father smirked. But suddenly Victoria had an idea. She darted from side to side, enough so to where she could tell Father's eyes were following her, calculating the perfect time to strike. And when he did, shooting a fireball at her, she quickly jumped out out of way and threw the B.I.T.E.S.I.Z.E. at Father. The small contraption caught ablaze, but nonetheless it still tazed Father, causing his flames to quickly diminish and for himself to quickly fall unconscious after the continuous shock.

There were cheers of victory all throughout the room, and Victoria was tackled with a hug from her brother, only to be quickly joined by Mr. and Mrs. Rogers and Jennifer. Father was defeated. Her parents were free. Her brother was back with his family; he was no longer corrupted. Her sister was finally happy.

Everything was finally perfect.


	11. Chp 11 - THE STORY OF SECTOR Z

**Hey! Yes, I updated a month late again, but this time for good reason. I've been updating other fanfics for other fandoms... Oh yeah, and this chapter (and the next one, which you should expect in about a week or two, are about as twice as long as the others. I really hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Please review xoxo**

 **~Emily Believes xoxo**

 **EDIT : I've decided to end the story here. Yeah, kind of disappointing, I know... but I literally have so much writers block for what I was planning to do with the next chapter that I doubt I can do it. I hope you all have enjoyed Recommission Mission and Memories of the Lost Sector! I have another KND fanfic planned that pertains to Sector Z though I'm not sure when it'll be published. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy some of my other stories! xoxo**

* * *

 **There have been many exceptional operatives throughout the years. All have shown great skill and aid in the war the Kids Next Door continuously strikes against tyranny. But sometimes, in this war, these operatives face horrible fates. Some are in such a state that they're forced to be decommissioned; others are drawn to ally with people such as Father or the Teen Ninjas. And sometimes, albeit rarely, they disappear. Gone without a trace. Have you ever heard of the legend of lost Sector Z? There's more to the story than you may think.**

" _Maybe if you choose a numbuh farther down the number line like I did, more people will want to join to fill in the rest of those numbers," said a girl, nearly thirteen, as she braided her younger sister's hair. Though she herself was about to be decommissioned, her younger sister was just about to get let into the Kids Next Door._

" _But what if no one joins?" asked the younger sister, worried._

 _The girl let out a chuckle. "Connie, people have to join. People from all over Oregon are going to be lining up to be apart of Sector Z!" she reassured Constance. "You'll be apart of the greatest sector the Kids Next Door has ever known."_

 **A girl with the codename Numbuh 0.6 was the first Sector Z operative, though no one remembers her because she was decommissioned before majority of the other better-known operatives had even completed training. But she was an extraordinary fighter and technician, two skills that her younger sister, Numbuh 0.5, picked up very easily.**

 **Numbuh 0.5 is often credited with being the first Sector Z operative, but that's only true if you're counting those who disappeared. Numbuh 0.6, you could say, is truly the only lost operative of Sector Z, for no one remembers her. If only she were a few years younger, than she would be recalled like all the rest.**

 **But that's something we unfortunately have no control over. Fate… time… they all get to us eventually. Except, we're not there yet.**

 _Constance happily jumped up when she heard a knock on the door to the Sector Z treehouse. Finally, two new operatives for Sector Z! She wouldn't be alone anymore! Quickly, she ran over to the door and opened it. She was met by two boys, both significantly varying in height. The taller one had brown hair with a kind expression, while the shorter of the two was blonde and carried a more stern appearance._

 _The brunette gave Constance a smile. "Hello, we're operatives Numbuh-" he started, only to be cut off by his smaller friend,_

" _Let's just skip the introductions. I'm Numbuh 0.1, and he's Numbuh 0.2. I'm going to assume because you're the only one here that you're Numbuh 0.5. We're joining this,_ ahem _, what they called an 'experimental sector.'" He proceeded to walk in without even needing to be invited by Constance, who shot a confused glance at the other boy still in the doorway._

 _He sighed. "Bruce isn't necessarily the master at first impressions," he said quietly, hoping his friend wouldn't hear him. "He can get a bit rude to strangers… but don't worry. He'll warm up to you," he reassured. "I'm David by the way."_

 _She smiled at him. "Name's Constance, but you can call me Connie if you want."_

 **Merely weeks after Numbuh 0.5 was let into the organization and Numbuh 0.6 was decommissioned, Sector Z was deemed an 'experimental sector.' What that meant was no one was sure that this sector would last long enough to be included in the Kids Next Door for the long run, especially since the sector was new. Two new Oregon operatives were soon thrown into Sector Z, Numbuhs 0.1 and 0.2. With these three operatives, Sector Z was drawn out of its experimental sector label.**

 **Only months after he joined, Numbuh 0.1 was announced the leader of Sector Z, with Numbuh 0.5 stepping down to 2x4 Technology Officer and Numbuh 0.2 being the Second in Command. These were the three that gave Sector Z it's name in the organization, but the sector was far from complete.**

" _You're kidding," Bruce said, looking at the monitor. On the screen was the picture an African American boy with information about him. "That annoying guy from our school? Lenny the Loudmouth? He's the 'amazing' new operative that's going to join us?"_

 _Constance frowned. "But he ranked first in his class in training! The Supreme Leader brought him to training himself! Just think of how he could help us on missions!" she countered._

" _We've been doing just fine," Bruce replied coldly._

" _Maybe he's one of those 'not-so-bad-once-you-get-to-know-them' type of people," David suggested. "Just give him a chance, Bruce. He's a good operative."_

 _Bruce sighed. "Fine."_

 _The next day, Lenny was at the door, and he definitely showed to live up to the nickname "Lenny the Loudmouth." He talked almost constantly (even more than Constance), much to Bruce's annoyance, but once he noticed that he was being bothersome he stopped talking as much. He even proved his fighting skills to the operatives, and Bruce admitted to David,_

" _Maybe he isn't so bad."_

 **Numbuh 0.4 joined Sector Z on missions almost immediately after his training, and was quickly dubbed the sector's Combat Chief. With his help, the success rate of their missions went through the roof, almost beating out longstanding sectors such as Sector E and Sector V. But without one more operative, they may have not been able to beat them at all.**

" _We might be getting a new operative soon," Lenny informed his friends and sector mates as they entered the treehouse. They were sent on a mission without him, so he had to suffer through school while they got to fight off evil-doers._ Unfair, _he initially thought._

" _What do you mean, Lenny?" David asked._

" _I talked to the new girl, Ashley, at recess today… We played a game of one on one and she beat me! She has crazy reflexes and she's swift and nimble… I suggested she go into training and she said she would. If all goes well, we should be expecting a new operative soon," he explained._

 _And all did go well. Next thing they knew, Ashley, aka Numbuh 0.3, was apart of Sector Z. She showed to live up to Lenny's descriptions, and quickly made friends with all of the other operatives. (Except for Bruce, who still hadn't gotten used to her presence.)_

 **Numbuh 0.3 was the last operative to enter Sector Z. She was let into training just in time at age seven, the maximum age someone could be if they wanted to train to be in the Kids Next Door. Just a year later and she wouldn't have been apart of the organization at all, much less Sector Z. With her finally added to the sector, Sector Z quickly gained the top spot in mission success rate, and they became known as the best of the best.**

 **But being the best of the best meant they were assigned the hardest missions. And it was one of those missions that decided their fate.**

" _There's a new villain they want us to fight," Bruce announced to his sector mates. They all perked up at the mention of a new mission. "He calls himself Father. He wears a suit that gives him a lot of powers… telekinesis and pyrokinesis, among others. Apparently he's building some sort of Delightfulization Chamber that turns kids into obedient zombies that always listen to adults no matter what."_

 _Lenny grimaced at the thought of the Delightfulization Chamber. "Well then what're we waiting for?" he said, jumping off the couch. "Let's stop this Father guy from turning anyone into obedient brats!"_

" _We can't just barge in there," Ashley interjected, pulling Lenny back down onto the couch. "We're going to need a plan."_

" _Numbuh 100 said that this will likely be the toughest tyrant we've ever faced," Bruce said, "so obviously we're going to need a plan."_

 **Father had made his name known to the Kids Next Door, giving them a new tyrant they needed to defeat. With word that he was going to build a Delightfulization Chamber (a chamber that would brainwash kids into obedient zombies), the Kids Next Door sent Sector Z in attempt to stop him.**

 **With one wrong move, however, Sector Z was sent into the Delightfulization Chamber themselves. The delightfulization wasn't even expected to be permanent, as the chamber wasn't fully completed when the sector came. But since the chamber wasn't completed, it malfunctioned, and the energy it released onto the Sector Z was eleventy-billion fold what it was supposed to be.**

 _Sector Z, in their military outfits and all, were tied up in the Delightfulization Chamber, about to meet the fate that would change their lives forever. All of them were struggling to get out of the ropes, but to no avail._

" _This is it, Sector Z," Bruce spoke quietly, yet boldly. He knew they were at the point of no return. "I should've listened to Numbuh 100… this mission was too dangerous!"_

" _Calm down, Bruce," Lenny said, looking at his leader. "We fought a good battle. If we couldn't have done it, then no one could, because we're the best there is." He then shifted his gaze to the top of the chamber. "If this is how we have to be decommissioned, I'm glad you guys are here."_

 _David silently sighed. "If we're doing all this cliche stuff," he muttered under his breath. "Ashley," he said more loudly, "t-there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now-"_

" _-and you waited to tell me right before we get turned into obedient brats?!" she snapped, still fed up in the situation. It was her mistake that got them into the mess._

" _I'm sorry! I just couldn't-"_

 _Before he could say anything else, Father burst into the room. He smirked at the defeated sector. "It's wonderful, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically, admiring his own creation. "A chamber that will soon make every last Kids Next Door operative into good, obedient children! Starting with the so called 'best of the best.'" He gave a sort of maniacal cackle._

" _Do your worst. The Kids Next Door will find a way. They always do," Bruce replied courageously, though deep down he didn't want to leave the KND. He didn't want to be delightfulized and he wanted to put Father in the Antarctic prison. Though he knew it was too late. They all did._

 _Happily slamming the chamber door shut, Father looked at the remote in his hand. "Any last words?" he asked._

" _Y-You won't win!" the shaky voice of David said._

" _We'll just see about that."_

 _When he pressed the button, the machine began to slightly wobble back and forth, a sign to show it was working. However, when the wobbling increased dramatically and a bright light was emitted from the chamber, Father grew worried. The light began to grow bigger and bigger, and, fearing something horrid, Father took cover under a nearby table. He heard many rattling and shattering noises._

 _When the light dimmed down and smoke cleared, he no longer saw Sector Z in the chamber. He saw the perfect, obedient children he was hoping for._

 **Sector Z didn't just disappear. They weren't simply lost. No, they were, unbeknownst to the Kids Next Door, delightfulized and transformed into what are now dubbed 'delightfuls.'**

 **Another effect of the malfunctioned chamber would be that they all gained a hive mind. This means that once they were delightfulized, they were no longer individual people; they all acted the same. They talked, walked, thought and attacked in synchronization. Their sane minds were pushed far inside this hive mind. And since no one knew that these operatives had been delightfulized, their identities were lost and they were from then on referred to by one name: the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.**

 **It wasn't until recently that Sector V found a way to recommission the lost sector. They attached a power source that held twenty billion fold the energy that was suppose to originally strike Sector Z in the Delightfulization Chamber to the Recommissioning Module. With the new found energy being 1.81 times as powerful as what they were originally struck with, the hive mind was broken when they were hit with the Module.**

 **They returned. And though I didn't exactly know the full extent of how important this would be at the time...**

 _Nick stared back at his older brother, his_ actual _brother, and not some delightfulized, evil version of him. There were no actions or words done or spoken by both of the Sector Z operatives at the same time. It was just Lenny. It was just his brother. "I-I can't believe this… You're not delightfulized anymore," Nick managed to say, breaking from his strong, stubborn demeanor._

 **...I doubt anyone could be happier than me that they're back. Because for me, the loss of Sector Z wasn't just losing some random operatives, or even a friend…**

" _Daddy, where's Lenny?" a young Nick asked, walking up to his father. He knew the approximate time Lenny came home from school everyday, and when he didn't show up, he got worried. So every time Lenny appeared to be late, he asked his father where he was, and he always knew._

 _Except this time, he didn't. "I'm sure his bus just got delayed, kiddo. He'll be home soon," Mr. Kemp replied._

 _Nick proceeded to walk back over to a window, keeping watch for the bus that never stopped at his house._

… **I lost family.**

 **Everyone gets hung up in time and fate eventually, whether it be positive or negative, good or bad. And it's up to us to find a way to undo the bad parts, or at the very least learn from them.**

 **I lost my brother the day Sector Z was delightfulized. I fought my brother without even knowing who he was. But now, I have him back, all thanks to one small recommission mission.**

 **The best of the best is back. They're back to normal once and for all and ready to fight, so tyrants better be weary.**

"Hey, what'cha writing?"

Nick jumped at the sound of his brother's voice, immediately slamming his journal shut. He turned around to see Lenny, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well?" Lenny said.

"It's nothing important," Nick replied hastily, his face growing hot.

"If it's not that important then get up off that couch. You know today's the day," he said.

Nick cocked his head to the side slightly, giving his older brother a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"The day we look around that creepy room filled with my sector's old stuff?" Nick still looked confused, causing Lenny to roll his eyes. "Just c'mon. They're waiting on us."

Nick quickly shoved his journal under a couch cushion and followed his brother out of the Sector OT treehouse. He suddenly remembered where they were going: Virginia, all the way on the other side of the country, to the Sector Z treehouse. To that room that he had heard so much about since the sector was recommissioned.

The room of memories, they called it; it was a one of a kind room that he was about to explore. But he really didn't feel the need to explore it. As long as everyone was back, in his book, everything was okay.


End file.
